Happy New Year?
by K2JN-x
Summary: Gabriella planned on making this New Years special. But things don't always go to plan. TxG twoshot


**Heya guys! This is Courtney (well actually it's Bunny/mysupermanwillcome because Courtney has no internet) but this is my first fiction so please be nice. Tell me what you think! Thanks heaps, Courtney.**

1/01/09 12:30am

I can't believe I did that. It's so not like me. I should go back and apologise. Wait, no I won't apologise to him, he deserved that. Yeah jerks deserve to be yelled at and slapped in front of all of their friends. Especially after all he put me through. Arghh I really hate that man. He's just another stupid jock. Yeah, just another incredibly hot dumb jock. I absolutely detest Troy Bolton. Today is the worst possible way to start off the New Year.

Well I guess it was pretty much my fault, he did have a lot to take in in those thirty seconds. The worst thirty seconds in my entire life. Troy and I had officially known each other for a whole year when the clock struck twelve. And for some insane reason, I kissed him and told him I was crazily in love with him.

That didn't go too well for me, Trot burst into laughter with tears rolling down his face. I just looked at him, horror struck. This could not be happening to me. This was the complete opposite of what I had imagined. He was supposed to kiss me back and whisper he loved me too. So I did what any normal person would have done. I slapped him and yelled

"Troy Alexander Bolton you are the biggest jerk in the whole entire world! I can't believe I ever felt anything more than hatred towards you. Our friendship, yeah its over. You are just some basketball player to me. Don't ever talk to me; ever again. Don't even look at me anymore. And you know what? You. Are. A. HORRIBLE. Kisser."

And now here I am away form the party below. At the very place where I can be myself. On East High School's roof. Mine and Troy's spot. Tears streaming down my tan face destroying my make up which I had spent hours perfecting for this moment. My eyes normally warm and friendly were pink and puffy. My dark brown hair was flying around my face tangled into thousands of knots. My beautiful red backless dress which I had spent all of my money on and hours wasted shopping for, was covered in mascara and foundation.

"Gabriella. Gabi I know you're there, come out. I just want to talk to you."

Crap. Taylor McKessie my best friend since I moved here. Apart from him, wanted to talk about what had just happened.

"No. Go away! I ever want to talk about what just happened ever! He is a complete loser. I can't believe I was ever friends with him. How could I be so stupid? Of course he is probably gay. I mean look how much time he spends with guys. And they shower together in the locker room. Together. Naked. Oh. My. Gosh. I just kissed a gay guy!"

12:25am

Dang. Taylor is good. She had me confessing my love for him by just saying she wanted to talk. After about ten minutes of my ranting I finally calmed down. A bit. And she started my epiphany. I believe her correct words were;

"Gabi. You can't blame him. He may not love you in that way. But you guys are best friends and you can't just stop talking to him because he doesn't love you back. I'm not saying what he did was acceptable, he was a jerk. But you went a little over the top too. Just talk to him and work it out."

Those were the only words I heard her say. Because I was a little mad at her for not standing up for me. Then I realised he didn't have to love me any more than friends. I wasn't going to force him to love me. He has liberty to love whoever he decides to. I don't want to force him love me and ruin our friendship. And the plus side was if we never went out we wouldn't have to go through the whole awkward stage if we broke up. Even though it's awkward at the moment.

Smart girl Taylor McKessie is. If she hadn't talked to me I probably wouldn't be gong to talk to him now and making up.

1:37am

Well I tried talking to Troy again and this is what happened.

I walked back downstairs to the party. Taylor was at my side until we saw Troy then she just melted off on her own to talk to Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend since preschool and her long-term boyfriend of ten months. They were so cute together like me and troy would be. No I do not like Troy Bolton in that way. We are just going to stay friends. Best friends.

"Troy, I need to talk to you."

I thought he didn't hear me over the loud music and the drunk teenagers. So I walked near him, just a few feet away, so I wouldn't be tempted to slap him again if it all went wrong.

"Troy Bolton, we need to talk. Now."

I said louder with more strength. He just looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes full of fear and confusion.

"Troy, why aren't you talking to me? Troy? Troy? Hello?"

"Oh so now I'm allowed to talk to you. I thought it was forbidden."

Troy retorted. I winced this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"Troy, I'm so sorry can you talk to me, please? You don't even have to like me at the moment just listen."

"No. Montez I do not want to talk to you or hear your annoying voice for a second longer."

I glared at him blinking back tears.

"You know what? I don't care if you want to talk to me or even listen to me or not. Because I've got something important to say that you need to hear. And can we go to a place that's less crowded"

"Why are you asking me? You're just going to drag me somewhere anyway."

I didn't really know what to say to him so I just stared at his perfect face, not a single strand of his golden hair out of place. His gorgeous tan skin changed colour from the brightly coloured lights around the room. His amazingly kissable lips were composed into a frown and his dazzling eyes were fixed on mine giving me a cold, unfriendly hard stare. I frowned until he finally spoke

"Guys if I'm not back in a hour call the police."

I was so close to tears at this point but I was not going to let him win so I pretended like I didn't hear him. But unfortunately the rest of the room heard him perfectly and roared with laughter.

"Seriously I'm being serious. I am going to be by myself with Montez here."

"Dude. Run away now while you have the chance. We can hold her back. Come on man she's seriously crazy."

Chad yelled across the room. So much for my friendship with him.

"Do you really think I'm going to hurt you?"

I turned to Troy heartbroken. I had a perfectly logical reason to slap him before. All of the confidence I had a few minutes ago disappeared leaving me shaking and incredibly nervous. Troy looked at me.

"You slapped me before. And you're pretty strong."

He shrugged.

"You know for a girl."

My confidence flooded back. He was teasing me again! Practically smiling as he said it! I smiled and said

"I'll take that as a compliment."

I wasn't going to let him get mad at e again. Since he was talking to e and basically smiling. Maybe it would be easy after all. I was so shocked with y progress I nearly said it aloud. Thankfully I didn't. But now we are going to be alone and I can tell him the whole story.

Troy grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to our spot. I couldn't hold in y grin and my cheeks were burning red. Then I remembered he only wanted to e friends.

"You know what Brie" I nearly squealed. He used his nickname for me! Instead of Montez my last name.

"What?"

I replied sweetly.

"You look like crap."

"Oh."

My heart sunk. I thought he was going to say something completely not along those lines. But it ad sense I did look like crap. No, that's an understatement. I look hideous. I don't know how he could even beer looking at me! I can't believe Taylor didn't make me wash my face or fix my hair. I wanted to run back down to the party and yell in her face! But I wanted to see if he was going to say anything else before I spoke.

"Calm down Brie. You could look a whole lot worse."

He must have noticed my hurt expression.

"I mean at lest you're not covered in mud and flowers."

Okay, what was he going on about? Why would I be covered in mud and flowers? And then it hit me. Literally. A huge handful of mud and flowers from the pot plant beside him hit me full on in the face. I looked up at Troy shocked. He already had another fistful ready to throw. His eyes lit up with excitement and he was grinning maliciously.

But I was too quick for him; from all of the years where I was bullied for being a geek I had developed extremely good reflex skills. He scowled at me as I ducked out of the way and reached behind me and grabbed a pile of mud and flowers and flung it at him. Hitting Troy squarely on his jaw.

"It. Is. So. On. Now. Brie!"

Troy let out a yell and grabbed y face and leaned closer to me. My heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest, my breaths got shallower and shallower this was it. The moment I was waiting for. He was going to kiss me! I closed my eyes, puckered up my lips and leaned closer to him.

**Thanks for taking time to read! Please review! Make my day!**


End file.
